


Guide to Taming 2 Little Entities of Chaos and a Ball of Anxiety, by Janus

by TeaIsMyWeed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaIsMyWeed/pseuds/TeaIsMyWeed
Summary: Janus just got out of a "messy" situation.And now He's stuck with 3 kids who He is absolutely not equipped to deal with.But its a good thing he has Logan, a 16 year old babysitter who is way to mature for his age.now prepare for an even more messier situation....Childcare.Enter 6 year old twins, Roman and Remus, and their 4 year old brother Virgil, growing into young adults.(and Janus really needs a break.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Guide to Taming 2 Little Entities of Chaos and a Ball of Anxiety, by Janus

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter  
> Wooo!  
> (i have like no idea what im doing)

^Why is there literally no responsible babysitters!^

Janus crossed off the last person off his list, not surprised that no one would want to babysit his feral kids.

They were... a handful.

a loud screech rang out, Janus automatically sprinting towards the sound.

Understatement of the Year.

Janus went into the Living Room, Definitely not expecting what he saw ahead of him.

Roman and Remus were on the ceiling, Roman being held up by tape, and Remus being held by who knows what.

"Hi dad! Roman said I couldn't stay up here by myself, so I did, but he said I was tricking him but he couldn't see from down there so I had to Help him but he gave a struggle so I-"

Janus cut him off. "Just, get down Remus."

The one in question quickly and expertly climbed down and looked up at his brother, who was probably very sick from being up so high.

Janus sighed. "I'll get you down, Roman."

**Author's Note:**

> so short(why me)  
> So, I'm pretty sure I'll be introducing Logan next chapter, so you might wanna wait for that.  
> see ya!


End file.
